


coitus, interrupted

by fleurting



Series: Hogwarts365 Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “I still don’t see why we’re doing this outhere. With the dirt. And the mud. And the insects.”





	coitus, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> written for [hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.dreamwidth.org)'s prompt #237: a garden visit with a view, disorder, expressions.

“I still don’t see why we’re doing this out _here_. With the dirt. And the mud. And the insects.”

 

“For the adventure,” Harry mumbles into Draco’s neck.

 

“I think you’ve had enough adventures for both of us.”

 

They’re in the back garden of the manor, half hidden by the rose bushes and Harry’s nipping at Draco’s earlobe.

 

Draco’s putting on an insouciant act but he secretly loves these little adventures he and Harry are having, gets a thrill out of them.

 

They’re just getting started, Harry’s yanking off Draco's tie and Draco's hands are clamoring to unbutton Harry’s shirt and peel it off of him. They’re attached at the lips, eyes closed, undressing each other by feel alone. Draco's just let out the neediest of moans, the one he knows drives Harry mad, in retaliation for Harry’s hand moving from Draco's waist to his inner thigh when he hears a loud cough.

 

“Ahem.”

 

He and Harry immediately jump apart from each other and come to face none other than Draco's mother.

 

His mother has caught Draco in many awkward situations before but this one really has to take the cake.

 

“Well, when the house elves told me disorder had erupted in the gardens I assumed it was the neighbor’s cat trying to fight the peacocks again. Clearly, I was mistaken,” her mouth twitches, as if she’s fighting a smile or a laugh.

 

If Draco didn’t know any better he’d say his mother looks amused.

 

“I must admit your expressions are quite priceless. I only wish I’d had the foresight to bring a camera with me.”

 

“Mother!”

 

“I’m sorry, darling. I’ll let you two get back to your little tryst. Just promise me your being careful, sexually transmitted diseases are no joke. I should know. Your father and I -"

 

“Mother!” Draco yells again, even redder than he had been when she had first announced her presence.

 

Narcissa walks away with a twirl of her flashy, elegant robes.

 

There’s a beat of silence between the two lovers after she’s gone.

 

Then, as he is wont to do, Harry opens his mouth.

 

"I feel like there could've been a better way to tell your mother that we're dating."


End file.
